


The Burden of Gift Giving

by aww_frak_it



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-09 23:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aww_frak_it/pseuds/aww_frak_it
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that her relationship with Kahlan has changed, Cara must undertake the hardest mission of her life: buying Kahlan an acceptable birthday gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Burden of Gift Giving

Cara's pacing. It's not an unusual sight, but unlike most other times she seems a little more on edge, like she's just waiting for someone to speak out of turn so she can jab them with her agiel.

"Richard," she manages to force through gritted teeth, "why is this taking so long?"

He rolls his eyes as he looks over the trinkets on show on the small market stall. They'd stopped for supplies in a nearby town; Kahlan and Zedd headed off the gather food leaving Cara and Richard to browse the stalls dotted throughout the town square.

"It's her birthday," he says cheerily, as though that explains why they've been browsing stall after stall for what feels like an eternity.

Cara shakes her head a little, confusion lacing her voice as she asks, "Her? Kahlan?"

Richard chuckles softly. "Yes, Kahlan." He moves to the next stall, picking up a small decorative trinket box. "This is nice," he says.

Cara frowns. Not entirely sure what she's looking at she takes the small silver box and inspects in closely. "What is it?"

"It's a trinket box, Cara," he says. "To keep precious things in, to keep them safe," he explains slowly, as if talking to a child.

"You think of birthdays as important occasions, yes?" she asks.

Richard reaches for the trinket box and opens it, inspecting the black velvet lining, checking for any signs of damage. "Yes, Cara, birthdays are important."

"And yet you would gift Kahlan - the Mother Confessor, your friend - with a…trinket box?" she asks, her voice a mix of incredulity and surprise.

"A very pretty trinket box," he mutters defensively. "The last time we stopped for supplies she commented on something very similar."

"She did?" Cara asks, raising her eyebrow questioningly.

Richard nods as he turns towards the vendor and asks the price. Cara rolls her eyes as the man refuses payment from the Seeker and says that it would be his honour if Richard would accept the box as a gift. She almost groans as Richard insists on offering more than the trinket is worth. She walks away, unable to listen to them squabble over payment for a moment longer.

Cara idles by several more stalls, eyeing the small, mostly useless and occasionally ugly wares, wondering if now that her relationship with Kahlan has changed, whether she'd be expected to get her a gift too. She sighs heavily, resigning herself to her new task: finding Kahlan an acceptable birthday gift.

xxx

Four days later they're in another town, this time for Kahlan to mediate a dispute between two local landowners. While Cara would normally be hovering behind Kahlan, ready to pounce on anyone who would try to hurt the Confessor, today she finds herself staring through the window of a store belonging to the local bladesmith. She smiles to herself softly. Perfect, she thinks.

xxx

Two days later, Cara lies awake; dawn's fast approaching and she knows she needs to do this now, before Richard and Zedd wake. She quietly searches through her pack until she finds what she's looking for and rises, heading towards the small boulder Kahlan's using as a seat as she keeps watch.

"It's almost morning," she says softly as she sits beside Kahlan, carefully keeping her surprise hidden behind her body.

Kahlan smiles, leaning against Cara and resting her head on a warm leather-clad shoulder. "Almost."

Kahlan can feel the stiffness of Cara's body; the tension is plain to see as she starts to say something, then stops, sighing and growling softly. Kahlan runs a hand up and down Cara arm gently, and asks, "Cara, are you alright?"

"It's your birthday," she says instead of answering. She turns to Kahlan, a nervous half-smile adorning her face as she brings the gift into view. "Happy birthday," she mutters softly as she fiddles with the corner of the cloth used to wrap it.

Kahlan bites her lip to try to stop herself from smiling too widely. She can see how uncomfortable Cara is and knows making too much fuss would only make it worse. Even so, she can't hide the affection and amazement in her voice as she asks, "You bought me a gift?"

"You people seem to think this is an important event, so yes, I bought you a gift," she answers gruffly.

Unable to hide her excitement any longer, Kahlan stands, faces Cara, and practically bounces as she asks, "Well, can I have it?"

Cara blinks, seemingly not realising she still has hold of it. She thrusts the gift at Kahlan, and after one glance at her beaming smile, she looks away, resolutely staring anywhere but at Kahlan.

Kahlan carefully peels back the cloth, and looses a soft gasp. "Oh, Cara," she breathes, "it's beautiful." She lifts the small dagger, slowly examining the silver-trimmed white leather sheath; she runs her fingers over the pearl inset on the pommel and the spiralled silver wire covering the white leather grip. She pulls the dagger free, and to her surprise she sees what looks like a fern leaf etched into the shining steel of the blade.

She cups Cara's jaw and turns her head, seeking out her eyes and smiling widely. "It's a beautiful gift, Cara, thank you."

Cara lowers her eyes and mumbles softly, "Well, if I had to get you a gift, there's nothing better than something you can use the next time you get captured."

Biting the inside of her cheek to prevent herself from laughing, Kahlan pulls Cara closer, kissing her softly and whispering, "It's perfect, I love it."

Regaining some of her usual confidence, Cara says with a smirk, "Of course you do, it's a fine blade."

Laughing and pulling Cara into a gentle embrace, Kahlan lowers her voice and breathes, "I love you, Cara."

She feels Cara stiffen, and she also knows Cara feels the same, even if she's somewhat uncomfortable with the words. Cara squeezes her gently, and whispers almost inaudibly, "I love you, too."

Cara releases her, clears her throat, and retakes her position on the boulder. Kahlan sits, pressing herself against Cara, smiling widely as her heart beats faster in her chest. Cara looks at her, smiles softly, and Kahlan can't resist stealing a kiss. "The sun's rising," she whispers against Cara's lips.

Cara turns, facing towards the sun as it slowly creeps higher above the tree tops, and out of the corner of her eye she watches Kahlan reverently run her fingers over the etched fern on the blade. A content smile softens her face as she turns her attention to the sunrise and she reaches for Kahlan's hand, entwining their fingers and squeezing gently.

 

End


End file.
